JJKYMH.BV Wiki
Welcome to the Tessersbv Wiki Hoera onze Vader, Opa, Overgrootvader: Jacob Tessers, wordt 80! !!ALLEMACHTIG O-PA WORDT 80!! ( '''zegt PA zelf al steeds volgens Marion)' '''http://www.dekorstanjerie.nl/' ' ..-03-2012' ( datum bekend bij familie) Jacques: 0636277235 jtessers@gmail.com (ZAAL) Jenny: 0617109309 jenovte@online.nl (WIKI) + ( FOTO feest IN LIJST) Kitty: 0636118806 cello_kitty@hotmail.com (UITNODIGINGEN) Yvon:0657544211 y.tessers@hotmail.com (SPANDOEK) Marion:0610521188 marion7t@msn.com ( +/_ badges) Huib: 0181615190 /huibenbianca@tiscali.nl CLICK: op EDIT, vul aan en zet /+naam erachter (en druk daarna altijd op PUBLISH rechts boven!) FOTO'S : ***'Denk aan vooral trouwfoto's van Pa en Ma in de diapresentatie, op zoek nog naar Piet en Pa, Kleinkinderen en Pa, achterkleinkinderen met Pa, collega's met PA van Radio Holland en Holland Amerika Lijn., vakantiefoto's met Pa, '''Upload in "photo" zoveel mogelijk FOTO'S van Pa voor de FLICKR diapresentatie. ' '''Oud nieuw, met jezelf, kleinkind erbij. AKKOORD met: '' ''1STE LETTER VAN JE NAAM ACHTER activiteit Zetten AJB? Dan kan het geregeld worden :-) alvast bedankt ! VERGADERING afspraak met elkaar: veluwe in Nunspeet: 'geef jouw data aan door je 1e letter voornaam erachter te zetten en/of zet nog andere data erachter. '**22-01 / '''Je / M /K/ H/Y/ Jacq...16-01/jen: '''Er wordt een andere afspraak gemaakt ivm ziekte Yvon, heel veel beterschap lieve zus! we love you! 29-01/ '''Je/ H/Y '''05-02/ '''Je/Y '''19-02/ Je(+/-)/Y 26-02 / J'''e(+/-)/Y '' BALLONVAART'':' Ongeveer €149 IS BESTELD (Je) d.d. 17-01-2012 BIJ: http://www.greetzz-ballonvaart.nl/?gclid=CPjKzbD2uK0CFQOIDgodJyodRg : '''HET KADO IS BINNEN!!!:-)' 139 : 6= >140 : 6 = 23,333333333= 23,- graag overmaken op banknummer ( bel..) o.v.v.PA/80 alvast bedankt! ACTIVITEITEN: ADRESLIJST:' PA '''zelf levert zijn favo adressenlijst. ''SLOGAN: YVON op SPANDOEK OF BANIER ONTWERP UITNODIGING: KITTY = foto's voor het ontwerp zijn niet meer nodig! ONTWERP BADGES: MARION&KITTY TAART: WIE?? FOTOGRAAF: WIE?? AFTERKADO= JENNY'Grote ingelijste GROEPSFOTO van het FEEST! ''VERSIERINGZAAL: ALLEMAAL! IEDEREEN MAG IETS MAKEN! GROTE EN KLEINE MENSEN! '' MUZIEK'': '''RUBEN + WIE?? en anderen.GRAAG IDEEËN voor de favomuziek van O-PA om heel de avond te draaien tussen dingen door. wie kan zingen of iets anders dat KAN! eigen muziek samenstellen met mixen + cd's en open podium voor verhalen en eigen liedjes. Papa houdt van 60', 70', 80', jarige muziek en van Zuid- Amerikaanse muziek, Verder houdt papa van lichte pop. En Ierse muziek. OPEN PODIUMMICROFOON+TECHNIEK: WIE?? PRESENTATIE: WIE?? =aan elkaar praten en aandacht vragen voor momenten van vertellen/zingen spelen over...of voor Pa '''Bezoekersaantal '''geschat aantal: Familie:80! Vrienden+ ex-collega's:30 ?= 110?/je ZAAL: DE NIEUWE KOSTANJERIE, DATUM 17 MAART 2012 officiele opening 1 maart 2012. Tijden zijn nog aan te passen. Er zijn nog een paar onzekerheden. De Horecavergunning is (nog) niet rond en de huur is nog niet vast gesteld. Ook is er nog geen beheerder. Eind van deze maand (januari) krijg ik meer informatie./Jacq. EN: Dhr. Kraak van gemeente Brielle heeft per telefoon toegezegd dat de huurprijs van vorig jaar geldig is, gemeenteboekje vierpolders zien te vinden./ Jen Deze wiki door Jenny alvast bedankt! Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Category:Browse